Incomprensible
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Su primer maestro le enseñó alquimia. El segundo, algo mucho más importante. [Saga x Mu] Yaoi.


_las tres partes que dividen a la historia indican saltos en la línea de tiempo: Mu niño/Mu adolescente/Mu adulto._  
_Salu2, y gracias x leer! Apreciaría mucho cualquier comentario/crítica_

* * *

**Incomprensible**

—¿Y después?

El niño desvió las pupilas hacia arriba durante las fracciones de segundo que la respuesta tardó en acudir a su mente.

—Después se necesita sangre… y dependiendo de a quien pertenezca, serán las propiedades que adquirirá la armadura— sonrió sabiendo a sus palabras irrefutables. El hombre mayor, que se sentaba a un metro frente a él sobre la alfombra, asintió aceptando su contestación.

—Ajá… ¿y cuáles pueden ser esas propiedades?— Mu entrecerró los ojos y tensó los hombros. Suspiró, y desganado, dijo:

—Ah, Maestro… ya sabe que me he aprendido todo. Tengo cada página de este libro memorizada al derecho y al revés. — Para énfasis levantó la susodicha obra literaria con su mano derecha, girándola para mostrar la portada y la contraportada.

Se trataba de un valioso libro sobre alquimia lemuriana que Shion había escrito muchos años atrás, antes de que hubiera considerado siquiera tener un alumno, y únicamente con el propósito de llevar un registro de sus conocimientos y descubrimientos.

Mu había dibujado una exótica armadura rodeada de chispas de polvos de estrellas sobre la portada, meses después de que Shion lo adoptó como pupilo y por consiguiente, le obsequió el libro.

De eso ya hacía algunos años…

—Es muy pronto para descansar.

—No quiero descansar, quiero que las lecciones me las relate usted, como antes. El libro me aburre…— Mu confesó.

El pelilargo no respondió.

—Y también quiero que se quite la máscara. Prometió no usarla durante mis clases, y no se la ha retirado ni un segundo en las últimas semanas. — Pero el Patriarca continuó en silencio, con los orbes escarlatas simuladoras de ojos dirigidas directamente al rostro del aprendiz.

Mu adoptó una actitud más seria.

—¿Se ha enojado, Maestro?— indagó despacio, inclinándose un poco al frente y ladeando la cabeza como si intentara encontrar alguna rendija en la máscara que le permitiera descubrir si en verdad su tutor habría tomado sus exigencias a mal.

El hombre movió su cabeza negativamente un par de veces, dejándola gacha inmediatamente después.

Mu suspiró y cambió la posición de su cuerpo, arrodillándose. Extendió las manos y tocó el marco de la máscara. Sus muñecas fueron fuertemente asidas al instante. Mu entreabrió sus labios, sorprendido ante la intensa presión que aquellos dedos imprimieron sobre sus articulaciones.

Trató de ignorar el dolor provocado y titubeó una sonrisa.

—No debería tener tanto miedo. Yo lo comprendo…— Sintió que sus manos adquirían mayor libertad de movimiento, paulatina y lentamente. A un ritmo simultáneo su sonrisa se acrecentaba, haciéndose confiada.

Finalmente pudo retirar esa máscara, la atrajo contra su pecho y contempló durante diez alongados segundos el rostro de su Maestro, manteniendo sus labios curvados dulcemente.

No vio facciones arrugadas, ni mirada de curioso color uva, tampoco seguridad alguna en el aterrorizado semblante. No vio nada de lo que usualmente encontraba tras esa careta, pero la expresión apacible de Mu no se disturbó. Shion se lo había advertido.

Mu colocó la máscara en el piso, regresó a sentarse y alcanzó un morral que había dejado tumbado por ahí cerca previamente. En éste cargaba sus materiales de estudio y práctica, y de él extrajo varias piedras calizas de distintos tamaños.

—Ya sé que le tengo todo el templo lleno de piedras, pero esta mi parte favorita del entrenamiento—admitió, sonrojándose ligeramente apenado. Le tomó un par de segundos concentrarse; una leve arruga apareció en su frente cuando fijó la vista sobre uno de los guijarros más pequeños, y éste despareció de su sitio en cuestión de un parpadeo. Mu hizo lo mismo con los demás.

El joven que miraba atentamente al pequeño sabía que, al anochecer, se tropezaría con esas rocas al entrar a su recámara, y probablemente hallaría algunas bajo su almohada, en los cajones de su escritorio o incluso en el fondo de las albercas…

Sonrió débilmente, sintiéndose contento en la compañía de Mu, aunque creyera no entenderlo en lo más mínimo.

/././././

Había sido su idea enviarlo lejos; lo del aprendiz fue sólo el pretexto para sustentar la farsa de su ausencia.

Cuando toda la situación le estallara en la cara y la nefasta verdad fuera descubierta, no deseaba que a él lo consideraran cómplice.

Él había guardado el secreto, había fingido normalidad y jamás había mencionado el nombre de su verdadero Maestro. Había ocultado un crimen que lo afectaba directamente, y por lógica había sufrido por ello tanto o mucho más que el torturado ejecutor de tales hechos.

Le había enseñado amor, le había despertado deseo. Lo había acompañado en los peores días con sus noches.

No podía permitir que terminara perjudicado.

Y aquél todavía insistía en visitarle, en ser su alumno y tratarlo como el Maestro, amigo, amante, todo, que era. Y en arriesgarse a acabar siendo señalado como un traidor…

—Si tanto le enfada que venga, usted podría visitarme en alguna ocasión…—Los largos cabellos se esparcían alrededor de su angelical cara, cubriendo la almohada, inocentemente desarreglados.

Su cuerpo lucía descubierto de cualquier obstáculo que pudiese intervenir para su completa apreciación, y en su rostro las rojas mejillas demostraban el pudor sentido.

Mas eran hipócritas. El mayor, que cubría aquella espigada anatomía con su cuerpo, estaba convencido de que los límpidos ojos guardaban travesuras, los labios sonrojados y semi-curvados se sabían tentadores, el dedo índice que acarició un lado de su rostro delicadamente, no actuó ingenuo, sino con entera intención de cautivarlo.

Y el de cabellos añiles caía presa en cada ocasión. Su mirada se notaba ya opaca, perdida, rendida ante la seducción encarnada que yacía bajo su peso.

—No— respondió indisputable, antes de descender el rostro y entregar todo su ser mediante un beso sobre los dulces labios de un chico que sonreía triunfante ante el contacto, alzaba los brazos y capturaba con fervor la ancha espalda, retorcía el cuerpo y rozaba cada punto adecuado. Disfrutaba y olvidaba todo remordimiento.

Su Maestro nunca estaría de acuerdo, diría no comprenderlo, y que pensaba tonterías una vez más. Así que Mu no lo señalaría en palabras, pero con certeza se sabía el más egoísta de los dos.

El que protegía a un demonio sólo por un capricho torpe de su corazón.

/./././

Habían transcurrido casi dos horas. Él había escalado por un camino alterno.

Sabía que no estaba siendo esperado, que su presencia no sería apreciada en esos momentos. Supuestamente ya habían zanjado el tema la noche anterior, pero en ese entonces los labios de Mu no se sintieron capaces de expulsar palabras; se limitaron a repartir desesperados besos.

Empujó la puerta y pasó sin anunciarse. No era el salón del trono, así que no había guardias alrededor.

Lo vio asomado por un ventanal y aquél no dio indicio de notar su llegada.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Qué pregunta más innecesaria…

Su malhumor era comprensible, y Mu no se intimidó por ello. Caminó sin prisas hasta posicionarse a un lado de la alta figura y asomó la mirada al exterior, donde las doce casas se divisaban una tras otra a gran distancia.

—Reparé sus armaduras.

—Hiciste bien.

Mu había adivinado algún comentario de ese tipo pero escucharlo le hirió más de lo previsto. Le proveyó la devastadora confirmación de que realmente ese hombre no guardaba ya ni una pizca de esperanza.

—No estoy seguro si realmente tengan oportunidad…—musitó inclinando el rostro. Colocó ambas manos en el marco de la ventana, y la más cercana a su acompañante comenzó a escurrirse por la superficie, buscando una igual a la que aferrarse.

Sus intenciones fueron descubiertas, e impedidas.

—La tienen. Sino, la fabricaré para ellos.— Giró el cuerpo repentinamente. Quiso dar un paso lejos del ser que alimentaba el tormento con no más que su presencia, pero tuvo que frenar.

Se quejó y llevó una mano a su cabeza, respiró pesado y el sufrimiento le obligó a encorvarse. Mu lo abrazó para que no terminara deslizándose al piso.

La cercanía de Aries le calmó, y gradualmente se sintió mejor. Permitió que el menor soportara parcialmente su peso durante unos momentos más y hasta acurrucó el rostro a un lado de su cuello, donde protegido por los sedosos cabellos cárdenos recordó mejores tiempos y se sintió efímeramente feliz.

—Tranquilícese. Aún estamos a tiempo… si me permitiera explicarles todo, estoy seguro de que comprenderían, y…

Fue suficiente. Se despegó bruscamente de él, desdeñando el relajante aroma, la reconfortante calidez...

—Te he dicho que no.— Llevaba días repitiéndoselo.

—No quiero que comprendan. Es suficientemente duro soportar el hecho de que tú lo hagas.

Se encaminó determinadamente hacia la puerta, y la abrió para quien lo seguía unos pasos atrás, bombardeándolo de reclamos.

—¿Entonces debo despedirme? ¿No tendrá consideración alguna conmigo?

Ya no estaba para cumplir los deseos de nadie. Era hora de acatar los propios, finalmente, en base a una decisión libre, absolutamente suya.

—No existe otra manera.

—Miente— acusó Mu. Y al momento, enganchó una mano al brazo del mayor y le forzó a voltear y mirarle. Las lágrimas que sus ojos con esfuerzo contenían eran por él, para él. Quería que reconociera a cada una, que las acogiera en su memoria y que fueran lo último que recordara cuando las llamas restantes de ese reloj se extinguieran.

—Pero supongo que fui un estúpido… al creer que yo sería suficiente motivo para obligarlo a buscar alguna.

El de la máscara permaneció inmóvil, el otro fue vencido por una lágrima que rodó a través de su mejilla, y ambos compartieron un silencio de dolorosos instantes.

Lo último que compartirían.

—Regresa a tu puesto— ordenó; no era el tono más autoritario que Mu le conocía, pero sí el más suplicante.

—Como usted diga, Maestro— escupió la frase con desprecio.

Saga sufrió la impresión de que su corazón se plisaba sobre sí mismo. Y momentos después tuvo que cerrar urgentemente los ojos, al sentir que el peso del mundo se le venía encima con el sonido de aquellas puertas sellándose, después de expulsar a lo más bello que éstas habían contenido en su historia…

Lo más bello e indescifrable.

Mu dejaba exactamente lo mismo atrás.

**FIN**


End file.
